Under The Stars
by MTL17
Summary: Jane tries to show Darcy why she loves her job. It takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For Jane Foster it was practically a lifestyle. She could do it all night long and never get bored, her research so very fascinating to her that she could stay up all night without taking a single break.

For Darcy Lewis they were just kind of there. They were pretty and all, and Darcy guessed she could imagine why someone would find them so fascinating, but they were never really her thing. In fact she was totally clueless about anything to do with them outside of their 'pretty' despite Jane's frequent attempts to educate her. It all just went in one ear and out the other though, and once again Darcy found herself wondering what she was doing here. Not just tonight but in general. After all there had been so many other internships available which were closer to what she was studying, and so many other places a woman with a rocking body like hers could be right now. So for the millionth time she asked herself what she was doing here? And for the millionth time the answer was the same.

Jane Foster. Her boss. The girl Darcy had seen pinning a 'help wanted' note to a noticeboard near her dorms a few months ago.

Darcy had never believed in that love at first sight crap, and she still didn't. Lust at first sight, now that was totally different. She had been in total lust at first sight with Jane. Not to a crazy degree or anything. She didn't go running down the street after her and make a fool of herself, despite a little part of her wanting too. No, instead she had casually strolled over to the noticeboard, mostly expecting to find a little 'roommate wanted' flyer or something. What she had found was an incredibly detailed description of an unpaid internship in something she had no experience in which offered her the glamorous chance to spend hours in the desert during both the day and night.

If she hadn't seen who put it up Darcy wouldn't have given it a second look, let alone finish reading it not once but twice and then pocket the damn thing. Which she had a feeling she was going to regret, yet at the same time knowing there were worst things then getting to follow someone that pretty around all day.

So basically Darcy had brought this on herself, but every time she questioned what she was doing there all Darcy had to do was look at Jane. Which was also her cure for boredom, Darcy making a game out of counting the seconds in her head until it was ok to glance over at Jane again. Of course she could have just stared at her non-stop and Jane wouldn't have noticed. Jane was completely oblivious to the way Darcy felt, which was both cute and frustrating. Hell, even Eric knew and he was almost as oblivious to real world things as Jane.

"Ok, let's go!" Jane suddenly called out, waking Darcy from her thoughts.

"Wha, what?" Darcy mumbled, but Jane was already out the door of the Winnebago and climbing up the steps.

Bemusedly Darcy followed, surprised to find two plastic deckchairs set up on the top of their vehicle, Jane already sitting down in one of the chairs as she called, "Hurry, you don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Darcy asked, sitting down in the other chair.

"Shhhhh." Jane said, pointing up at the stars. But nothing happened, and that worried Jane, "I, I... there should be... erm, ha, if you just give it a second... I'm sure..."

Suddenly Darcy notice something out of the corner of her eye. It started out slow, one little shooting star filling the night sky. Then it was followed by another and another and another, creating a rainbow like effect. By this stage in her internship Darcy wasn't really impressed by stars, but this was the exception.

Naturally Jane started yammering on about it, Darcy politely humming and nodding every so often for several minutes before finally offering, "It's pretty."

"Kind of like you." Jane suddenly blurted out.

Looking over Darcy was surprised to find that Jane was leaning over so their bodies were almost touching. It was surprising as while Darcy was easily distracted Jane normally moved with the subtlety of a tiny but powerful bulldozer.

Briefly Jane look like a deer caught in the headlights, then she looked down to Darcy's lips, then back up to Darcy's eyes, then totally freaked out, jumping back and practically squealing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Darcy mumbled in confusion.

"Nothing." Jane blushed, "Nothing at all. Can, can we just forget it?"

"Forget what? Seriously Jane, what's going on?" Darcy asked, still feeling confused until suddenly realisation set in, "Wait, was that... was that you hitting on me?"

"No, no, no, no I, I, I... no I, erm, of course not, I would never, I, I... ha... erm... I... didn't mean it..." Jane stammered weakly, desperately trying to look anywhere other than in Darcy's direction, especially as she softly added, "Look, I'm... I'm sorry ok? Please don't tell anyone."

Darcy was stunned. No, there was an understatement. She was completely and totally floored. She had been knocked to the floor which had opened up and swallowed her, her body still currently travelling through the Earth. Hell, she was so out of it she didn't hear Jane continue to babble on at least for a couple of minutes, Darcy too busy desperately trying and failing to process this new information to put Jane's mind at ease.

As a result Jane's mind became stuck on panic mode, "Plea, please... I swear I've never done anything like this before. I, I never even thought about it. But, but you're just so... so very... God, I'm so sorry Darcy, please forgive me? I didn't mean it, I, I... it's not like I'm even gay or anything, I, I... I just wanted to show you why 'this stuff' is so important to me. I swear. It will never happen again."

"Showing me the stars, or the other thing?" Darcy finally asked, the huge smile crossing her face hopefully meaning she was taking this as well as could be expected.

"The, the other thing." Jane blushed, looking down in shame, "Again I'm, I'm sorry Darcy... I-"

"For what?" Darcy suddenly interrupted, "It's not every day I get hit on by someone so beautiful."

"Oh... ok..." Jane blushed an even deeper shade of red and then again struggled for what to say next, her mouth opening and closing as she began babbling incoherently.

It was so cute. All Darcy wanted to do at that moment was close the gap between them and kiss Jane right on her pretty little mouth. Just like she'd wanted to do since she first saw Jane, except now Darcy might actually have a shot at the other brunette kissing her back. However considering Jane looked like a frightened rabbit Darcy decided to take a more cautious approach.

So, waiting until there was a gap in Jane's rambling, Darcy leaned in a little closer and said softly, "Look, you're gorgeous, and sweet, and brilliant, and way, way out of my league. I mean seriously, you deserve like... a God or something. But... if you want to... we can do anything you want. If you want to forget this ever happened that's fine. Or, if you want, we could talk about it... or... you could kiss me. You know, if you want. It's totally your call."

Jane had looked at Darcy after the first complement, her eyes not leaving hers until there was a pause in conversation. Then Jane's eyes lowered to Darcy's lips briefly then up again, repeating this process a couple of times before biting her lip.

As this was assigned that Jane was still clearly nervous Darcy added, "It doesn't have to mean anything, or go anywhere. It... think of it like an experiment. See if you like it. If you don't, that's cool. I swear I'll never mention it again, to anyone. It's up to you gorgeous."

Darcy regretted that last choice of words instantly. It sounded so cheesy and dorky, but honestly it was hard to come up with anything that good when she was so close to getting the thing she wanted most. Besides, she was far more concerned with Jane's reaction than her embarrassment. Luckily it didn't seem that Jane had been put off by Darcy's cliché-ness as after a few more long seconds staring at each other the older girl finally close the gap between them and touch the younger girl's lips with her own.

It was... kinda awkward actually. Jane was tense and so nervous Darcy thought she might pull away at any second. She didn't and after a few seconds Darcy caressed Jane's lips with hers. It was kind of like kissing a statue at first, albeit a statue with extremely soft lips, but then Jane relaxed. Not completely but enough that she started kissing Darcy back, the two friends cautiously caressing each other's lips for about a minute or two before Jane pulled back and stared at her assistant.

After a few seconds Darcy opened her mouth to ask how Jane was feeling but before she could get a single word out Darcy's boss leaned forward and kissed her again. Unlike a few other bosses she'd had this attention was very welcome, especially the unexpected but very encouraging aggression Jane was showing first by pressing her petite body more firmly against Darcy's curvy figure and then by Jane almost literally pushing her tongue into Darcy's mouth. Of course Darcy welcomed Jane's tongue and caressed it with her own, the awkwardness quickly fading away and the kiss became like the ones in Darcy's most vivid fantasies.

Jane wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She was actually pretty embarrassed about her behaviour, but she couldn't help herself. Darcy Lewis was like the embodiment of sex. So ridiculously sexy that surely even the straightest woman on earth would find her attractive. Or at least that's what Jane told herself to help her sleep at night.

It hadn't always been this way. Jane had found Darcy attractive from the start, sure, but the girl had gotten on her nerves. She was rude, at times even vulgar and she knew nothing of Jane's work. But then Darcy had proven herself in other ways and very slowly Jane found herself noticing the other woman more and more until she had to admit to herself she had a crush. Then it kind of felt like something more, Jane's work suffering a little because she couldn't stop thinking about Darcy.

For some people it wouldn't be a big deal but it was huge for Jane, not to mention unacceptable. She never let anything distract her before, not like this, and she had almost fired Darcy on the spot. Then Darcy had bought her coffee and smiled at her and Jane knew she could never ever do that so she had to come up with a alternative. A very enjoyable alternative. Because sure, it had been terrifying at first but Darcy's soft lips had felt so good against her own, and that body, those big glorious tits pressing against Jane's vastly inferior pair, it was also overwhelming.

Suddenly Jane found she wasn't in her deck chair anymore. She was in Darcy's, the plastic straining against the weight of two bodies... Jane laying on top of the ridiculously sexy figure of Darcy Lewis.

Jane had no idea how they ended up in this position but she couldn't imagine anywhere she'd rather be. It was like the softest bed ever, Jane just wanting to snuggle up to the soft and curvy body beneath her and never move again. At the same time she never wanted to stop kissing Darcy as the only thing better than feeling the other girl's lips against her own was to feel them while their tongues were caressing each other. Then there was the fact Jane could feel... Darcy's private area against her thigh, her own pressed against the other brunette's thigh in turn, both their centres incredibly warm and... and wet.

That thought caused Jane to let out a long moan which started while she was still kissing Darcy and became louder when she broke her lip lock and moved back, the astrophysicist staring down at her curvaceous assistant for several long seconds before murmuring, "Darcy..."

Darcy waited a few seconds and then replied, "Yeah?"

Gulping so softly it was barely audible even in the relative silence of the desert Jane summoned all the courage she possessed to softly mumble, "We, we're alone... there's... there's no one around for miles."

Darcy's eyes widened. Jane couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought she was suggesting, could she?

"Yeah, so?" Darcy mumbled softly, hoping Jane would clarify what she meant. When Jane lowered her head and blushed it became clear that not only would she not get the clarification but if Darcy continued down this path Jane would freak out, which was the last thing the loudmouth brunette wanted. So as gently as possible she lifted Jane's chin with her thumb and forefinger until they were looking into each other's eyes again and whispered, "Hey, it's ok. Like I said, we can do anything you want. Anything. That means talk about it, or not, or we could have sexy naked fun time right here underneath your precious stars which FYI aren't half as beautiful as you. It's totally up to you. I'm good with whatever, so just... just tell me what you want."

Jane almost told Darcy she didn't know what she wanted, which was pretty much the truth, but if she actually said that Darcy might take her home and insist that she think about it until she was sure. In fact Jane was positive that was what Darcy would do, as for all her bravado at the end of the day Darcy was a good person ans would always do the right thing. She had certainly always done the right thing by Jane, which didn't exactly help Jane's whole 'falling for her assistant' problem. If problem was the correct term for it.

Forcing herself out of her own head Jane blurted out, "You, you said we should treat this like an experiment?"

"I did." Darcy said, a soft hopeful smile crossing her face.

"Well... then I, I want to try something..." Jane said, pausing to get off of Darcy, moved back to her own chair and then gathered up all her courage to force the next words out, "Take off your shirt."

Darcy's eyes went wide, both at the shock that Jane really did want to go further right here out in the open and that Jane would say something so bold. Well, bold for her. After all Darcy had a mouth like a sailor, but this was sweet, innocent Jane Foster. And sweet, innocent Jane Foster wanted Darcy's shirt off. Fuck that was hot.

Unfortunately her eyes widening caused Jane to blush and second guess herself again, which was cute but Darcy was running the risk of freaking her easily spooked boss out. Luckily she had an easy solution.

Reaching down Darcy started undoing the buttons to her shirt, starting from the bottom and making her way to the top, watching Jane the entire time to gauge her reaction. To Darcy's delight Jane's eyes followed her fingers before becoming transfixed on her chest area, the scientist's gaze never leaving that region as Darcy finished removing her top and then grabbing her huge tits.

"You like these Jane? You like my big tits? Huh? Do you?" Darcy teased softly and gently as possible, squeezing and fondling her own large rack, occasionally even pushing them up and together to show off her pale cleavage, "Normally I know when guys are staring at my tits. They're not even subtle about it. It's harder to tell with girls, but normally I know. I never caught you staring, but given the look on your face I'm wondering if I was just too busy staring at you to notice. Is that it? Huh? Was I so busy staring at you I missed you staring at my tits?"

There was deafening silence for a few moments which terrified Darcy as she thought she had gone too far. Then Jane softly whispered, "Yes."

Unable to stop herself from pushing the issue Darcy asked, "Yes what?"

"Yes I... I was staring." Jane mumbled, unable to stop herself from adding, "I, I stare at them all the time."

"Really?" Darcy grinned, "So you're a breast girl? Good to know."

Jane was blushing furiously again but she still hadn't taken her eyes away from Darcy's chest, the younger brunette deciding to take a risk because of that fact and reached behind her and uncliped her bra. Jane's eyes went wide when Darcy pulled the bra away from her body to reveal those big round tits in all their glory, Darcy grinning proudly as she reduced her super smart boss to a drooling teen boy seeing his first boobs. Then after a couple of long minutes of letting Jane stare she gently took Jane's hands and guided those smudged with pen ink fingers to the round globes of Darcy's admittedly amazing rack.

"You know you can touch them, if you want." Darcy said, waiting a few seconds for Jane to lightly squeeze her boobs before she let go of her boss's hands, "It's ok. Remember, you don't have too, but I'd like you too. I want you too. I want you to touch me. Ohhhhhh God Jane, you can touch me where ever you want."

Although she was aware of Darcy talking Jane didn't hear a word. Normally it was the other way round, although there had been a few occasions where Darcy had been talking to Jane about a band or a movie in such length in detail that the astrophysicist couldn't help but let her mind wander elsewhere. The difference was she was good at faking interest to hide her internally solving some equation, or thinking of something to put in her notes, or as had increasingly become the case simply marvelling at Darcy's beauty. Often that marvelling included ogling Darcy's gigantic breasts, those large globes being the most distracting thing Jane had ever encountered.

When Jane first met Darcy she thought her breasts had been impractically large. Ironically it was perhaps the size which Jane found most fascinating, the scientist's brilliant mind being reduced to a teenager every time she saw them. Jane had even studied Darcy's movement so she could get away at looking at her without getting caught.

However looking had nothing on touching, Jane feeling herself losing what little was left of her mind as she fondled those massive globes of female flesh. She was gentle at first, still marvelling over what she was doing, but it didn't take long for Jane to embarrass herself. She groped, she squeezed, she caressed and she pinched for what felt like an eternity, Jane making it absolutely crystal clear she had no idea what she was doing while Darcy politely moaned in what Jane was sure was fake approval. Then if that wasn't bad enough Jane actually had the audacity to lower her head and take one of those nipples into her mouth and suck on them.

Of course much as she tried Jane couldn't feel too horrified for her actions, nor could she cease and desist. She couldn't even apologise to Darcy, or at least ask her for guidance. Jane probably wouldn't have even heard it, the poor scientist becoming completely lost in desires that she didn't fully understand and was partly ashamed of.

Darcy had definitely faked approval before, although it was really to be polite. In fact that wasn't the case, Darcy simply faking it so whoever she was with would gain confidence and hopefully start doing a better job. More importantly they would go further, attention being moved to where Darcy really need it. However this was not one of those times.

Sure Darcy wanted Jane to go lower but her moans were anything but fake. Not that Jane was an expert tittie pleaser right from the start, but it was so thrilling to finally have her beautiful boss touching her that everything Jane did felt electric. And there was something so endearing, and so very Jane, about the older brunette's clumsy touches, Darcy trying to fight the urge to grin like an idiot as Jane continued staring at her awesome rack. Then Jane added her mouth into the equation and fuck, grinning became the least of Darcy's worries.

Darcy had a filthy mouth and love to use it during sex, but Jane didn't like swearing and had asked Darcy not to use 'vulgar language' in front of her, meaning that the younger brunette had to bite down on her lips so hard she almost drew blood. Eventually she had to let something out, Darcy at least able to make it a helpful suggestion, "Your tongue oooooohhhhhhh Jane, please, mmmmmmmm, use your oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss! Lick me! Lick my tits! Suck them mmmmmmm suck on my big fat tittes! Oh fuck Jane, oooooohhhhhhh Jane!"

As Jane graciously complied, her tongue swelling around each nipple in turn between lengthy sucks, Darcy tried to keep the swearing to at the very least a minimum, mostly just moaning the older girl's name as she continued worshipping her large chest area for what felt like an eternity.

Although she had never exactly been good with being patient Darcy felt this was one exception to the rule. She could happily lay back and let someone go to town on her big titties close to an hour or something before she insisted they move on. And with Jane she allowed even more time than usual, Darcy letting her female boss have her way with her mountain like boobs for what had to be literally over an hour. Eventually though Darcy could take no more.

"Please Jane, lower." Darcy whimpered without thinking, quickly adding when Jane froze, "Or, oh, or we could swap over. Whatever you want, just please... I can't... fuck Jane, I'm about to pop!"

Ignoring the vulgar word Jane concentrated on what was important, namely what she should do next. Internally she was totally freaking out, telling herself she should stop this before it got anymore out of hand. It would be unbelievably awkward later but that was still an option, Jane somehow knowing that while Darcy would be incredibly annoyed at being left hanging she would be nice about it. No pressuring Jane into anything. Even agreeing to never bring it up again if Jane insisted on it. Which only made Jane want to continue for some odd reason, the scientist incredibly frustrated by the fact that she didn't understand what she was feeling. So Jane concentrated on what she did know, that being that she didn't want to leave Darcy high and dry, which meant stopping OR letting Darcy take over, both of which Jane decided weren't acceptable options.

Jane didn't know why she felt she had to do this, she didn't even know why she wanted too, and it frustrated her as much as anything ever had. But for once in her life Jane Foster didn't try and figure it out. She had been doing that for months without success, and she couldn't do that now. Not now Darcy needed her to be brave. Or stupid. So Jane shut off her brain as much as she could, undid Darcy's fly, grabbed hold of the busty brunette's pants and panties, pulled them down to her knees and then dived her head down to slide her tongue over another woman's pussy for the first time in her life.

Quickly following that up with another lick, and another and another and another, Jane established a slow but steady rhythm, always pressing her tongue to the bottom of Darcy's pussy lips and then slowly gliding it all the way up to the top. After she had mastered this routine Jane turned her brain on again, first nervously analysing Darcy's reaction and finding them to be positive. While it was highly possible they were also out of mere politeness Jane was confident that this act, no matter how badly performed, would at the very least bring her ridiculously sexy assistant some pleasure. That was a theory Jane had more or less proven from her own experience receiving head, and overhearing the popular girls talk in the bathrooms at high school what felt like a lifetime ago.

It was a then Jane realised something, she was enjoying this. She couldn't really explain it, at least not yet, but there was something enjoyable about the licking motion. She also enjoyed Darcy's moans, although Jane was sure that was because it was nice to get positive feedback for a change. But the most shocking, and perhaps telling, revelation was that Jane enjoyed the taste. She enjoyed the taste of another woman's pussy.

Once she had reached that conclusion it was impossible to ignore, Jane inwardly freaking out so much she almost pulled away but... Darcy just tasted so good, that fact overwhelming Jane's already overloaded brain to the point where she became lost to her desire for more of this heavenly treat.

Darcy also felt overwhelmed. She must have thought about this a thousand times, but not even in her most vivid fantasies had Jane ever been the one to go down on her first. Nor had Jane ever been this eager, or shown so much... aggression. However now it was happening Darcy liked it. She really, really liked it. Sure Jane was as awkward and as clumsy as she'd imagined, especially at first, but that was all part of the charm. Darcy had always enjoyed being with a first time pussy licker, especially a female first time pussy licker, feeling as they slowly relaxed and became more comfortable with it. Jane was no real exception, Darcy loving the way her boss took to it if anything quicker than anyone else she'd been with.

The second Darcy thought that Jane proved her point by slamming her tongue as deep into Darcy's cunt as it would go, the assistant immediately crying out in pleasure, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! Oh fuck, oh Jane, oooooooohhhhhh yesssssss please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmmmmm oh God yes, just like that, oooooooohhhhhh, fuck me. Fuck me Jane. Tongue fuck me you beautiful woman. Taste my fucking girl juices! Oooooooohhhhhh fuck!"

Very quickly after that Darcy's words dissolved into moans, groans, cries, whimpers and screams. Which was theoretically for the best as Jane disliked that type of talk and, if she had been in her right mind, Darcy would never have said that stuff out of fear that Jane would stop. And the very last thing Darcy wanted was for Jane to stop because fuck, this was fantastic. Which was kind of a problem in the sense Darcy was finding it difficult to control herself but luckily Jane was too preoccupied with tongue fucking Darcy to orgasm to notice.

All the tittie worship had revved Darcy's engine and she had been ready to go full throttle right from the start. Previous experience told her she wouldn't get that, even the most eager of her lovers giving her some gentle fucking out of common courtesy if nothing else. The more nervous and inexperienced ones normally took ages to get going, and Darcy fully expected that with Jane. In a way she had kind of been looking forward to it, but while Darcy definitely got half a dozen gentle licks to start Jane plunged her tongue inside her in what had to be record time and then started fucking her with that soft muscle which made Darcy writhe and squirm so much she thought she was going to break the chair.

Out of what seemed more like accident than design Jane's tongue was rubbing against Darcy's inner walls with every thrust, inevitably finding the assistant's sweet spots, the astrophysicist quickly reminding Darcy why she loved women so much. Further proving this point Jane curled her tongue upwards and hit Darcy's sweetest spot, the oh so smart girl repeating the process over and over and hurling the less 'book smart' girl over the edge of one damn fine orgasm. It was maybe the best Darcy had ever had from a first time cunt licker, and it would have been more than satisfactory if Jane had stopped there, but if anything the older woman began slamming her tongue in and out of Darcy even harder than before and making the other brunette cum again. Darcy didn't object, letting Jane tongue fuck her to multiple orgasms, wondering when she was conscious enough whether it was the tongue work or the sound of Jane loudly swallowing her cum which continuously sent her over the edge.

After a while Darcy began to feel faint, the prospect far from unappealing as she was lulled towards sleep by blissful sensations and the indescribable beauty of the stars above her head and the sight Jane Foster's head buried in between her thighs. However Darcy had wanted to fuck her latest boss more than she ever wanted to fuck anyone before, and as exhaustion threatened to knock her out that want became a burning need which could not be ignored.

Jane had liked Darcy's pussy juice, but she loved her cum. It was by far the best thing Jane had ever tasted, the scientist almost becoming a junkie constantly desperate for more. No matter how much she swallowed or fucked out of Darcy it was never enough, and an unfortunate amount ended up covering her face as Jane pressed herself as deep into Darcy's pussy as it would go. Then suddenly she was being pulled away from that heavenly hole, Jane desperately resisting but she suddenly realised how sore, aching and tired she was. Then a pair of soft lips crashed against her own and a tongue forced its way into her mouth, Jane moaning when she realised her unbelievably sexy assistant was kissing her, Darcy tasting herself on the astrophysicist's lips.

The kissing seem to last for hours and yet seconds, the next thing Jane fully aware of being Darcy none too gently pushing her down onto the chair which had suffered most from their surprise bout of lesbian sex. Jane wasn't sure if the chair finally broke under the abuse or she knocked it over but she found herself on the floor with the remains of the chair underneath her and Darcy on top of her. She didn't have time to complain, Darcy ripping her pants and panties from her in what felt like seconds, Jane barely having time to spread her legs in a silent invitation before her friend/helper was between her thighs and attacking her with her tongue.

For a few seconds Jane's mind was once again lost to sensation. It took her a few seconds to even fully comprehend that her pussy was just being licked, the act seeming a million times better than when her previous boyfriends had reluctantly done this for a few minutes and then insisted on fucking her. Darcy didn't insist on moving on. She seemed perfectly content with what she was doing, the strokes of her tongue showing skill that could only come from experience.

When Jane had first met Darcy she was ashamed to admit she had look down on her. Comforted herself with the thought that she was smarter while Darcy was much, much prettier, Jane's mind staying with her long after time took Darcy's looks from her. Now she could never imagine Darcy not being gorgeous and as the busty brunette was currently proving Jane might know her stars but Darcy was smarter than her in other ways, which definitely included sex where she exposed Jane for the amateur she was.

That rather depressing thought was Jane's last of the night, Darcy slamming her tongue inside her and reducing the scientist to a trembling pile of flesh, Jane nothing but a mindless wreck who stared up at her precious stars for comfort as she was flooded with an ecstasy which was completely alien to her.

Darcy had always imagined Jane would taste sweet, but damn. Sweet didn't do justice to this, Darcy wishing she was half as smart as Jane so she could think of an appropriate word. Then again it could be fun to talk it over with Jane, the older girl blushing as she came up with something long and complicated while Darcy grinned mischievously and then abbreviated it to something simple and crude sounding. The image made Darcy smile, and promised that was something she would try to do at some point, but as of right now she had something way more important to concentrate on.

It had been a few years since Darcy had tasted her first pussy, and loved it FYI. She and a friend had got tipsy off a couple of stolen beers, that friend had got 'friendly' and the next thing Darcy knew she was officially bi. Not that she really had any doubts by then, but it was nice to confirm it. Hell, if anything she preferred women, everything about the situation reminding her of why. Of course Darcy was mindful of her past, all those one night stands, friendly hook ups and girlfriends she'd had turning her into the world-class rug muncher she was today and Darcy using all those skills to give the nerdy but incredibly sexy girl the best sex of her life. Perhaps more importantly the greatest orgasms of her life.

As badly as she wanted to shove her tongue inside Jane right from the start Darcy forced herself to start off with gentle licks. Well, gentle-ish. Then increase the speed and force of her licks, moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down. Then she teased Jane's entrance and clit. Then, finally, Darcy slammed her tongue into Jane's cunt, almost immediately being greeted by a taste somehow even more delicious than Jane's pussy juice. Immediately knowing what it was only forced Darcy to swallow it down as quickly as possible before beginning to tongue fuck Jane nice and slow, quickly increasing the pace until she was slamming the other girl's fuck hole with her tongue and making the scientist cum on what seemed like every thrust.

This continued until Darcy's tongue ached painfully and she had swallowed many, many batches of Jane's cum. Then instead of stopping Darcy replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, slamming them in and out of the other girl's cunt while sucking on Jane's clit, switching between that and the tongue fucking until her fellow brunette's body finally stopped shaking. Jane continued to make a few gurgling sounds but they were hardly as noisy as her previous wordless screams, and they eventually fade away leaving Darcy to look up.

Unsurprisingly Jane was unconscious but Darcy still patted herself on the back, further rewarding herself by cleaning Jane's pussy and thighs followed by her own face, scooping girl cum into her mouth while she fingered herself to one more very satisfying climax. Then she looked down at Jane, her boss, and bit her lip.

Tomorrow things were going to be complicated. Jane would almost definitely freak out and Darcy might lose her internship, and more importantly her friendship with this wonderfully quirky woman. But that was tomorrow. Right now Darcy just wanted to enjoy the moment, and the beautiful sight before her.

Darcy looked up at the stars which Jane loved so much, then back down to the astrophysicist and smiled. Stars were pretty, beautiful even, but they had nothing on the enchanting creature beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Darcy Lewis was used to waking up alone. In general, and after having sex with someone. She had hoped that wouldn't happen with Jane... or at least in the moments before she went to sleep she had hoped that, because let's face it Darcy never thought she'd actually get to have sex with the brainy brunette. Anyway, the point was Darcy had thought this would happen because it was typical of her track record, and worse a likely indication of Jane freaking out.

On the plus side Darcy was awoken by a horrid alarm, Jane's irritating little clock right in front of her face. That may not have sounded like a plus to a casual observer, but in reality it was kind of a big deal. It meant that no matter how much she was probably freaking out Jane, ever the early bird, had woken in Darcy's arms, panicked, and then instead of leaving Darcy to slowly burn under the desert heat she had found a way to wake Darcy up, even if she couldn't do it herself. Sure, Darcy's pessimistic side told her that Jane just wanted to get out of here, but no matter how hard she tried Darcy couldn't believe Jane wasn't concerned for her welfare. Jane was too good not too.

So after turning off the alarm Darcy yawned, stretched and then quickly got dressed, naturally finding her clothes neatly folded in a pile waiting for her in another sign that Jane cared. And that she was a neat freak.

The moment she woke up Darcy knew exactly what she had to do, but the moment she saw Jane she almost made the biggest mistake of her life. Jane, a hot mess at the best of times, looked up from frantically scribbling notes with wild hair and her big Bambi eyes and looked at Darcy with such terror. All Darcy wanted to do was take the other girl in her arms and gently comfort her by saying something, anything, they would make this ok. But if she did Darcy was sure she'd lose Jane forever. Not just as a potential lover but as anything, Jane more likely to freak out even more and push her away.

So even though it kind of broke her heart Darcy acted like nothing had ever happened. She started complaining about the heat, Jane's stupid alarm, a bunch of other stuff, then offered to drive. Jane had agreed and then Darcy continued yammering on like she always did when her boss didn't really have to concentrate on anything, the assistant talking the scientist's ear off yet never telling her what she so desperately wanted to say. Because here's the thing, Darcy actually had a shot with Jane Foster. A real, honest to God shot at a relationship with the most amazing person, inside and out, Darcy had ever known. So Darcy had to resist the urge to come on too strong and instead walk around on egg shells all-day, doing whatever she had to make Jane think she was going to let them forget about last night. Like that was an option.

Darcy's gamble paid off. Predictably Jane didn't fire her. Darcy was sure she wanted too, she could see it in her eyes, but Jane just couldn't do it. It would be wrong, and maybe, just maybe Jane had grown too attached to Darcy's awesome company. She didn't even seem to dissuade Darcy from accompanying her the next night, Jane barely putting up a fight as the younger brunette boarded the Winnebago and got in the driver's seat. Soon after they were in the middle of the desert underneath the starry night, Jane spending hours looking at the stars and taking notes while Darcy helped her out in the little ways she could.

Another six straight hours of work later, which was about the point Darcy usually began to convince Jane to go home so that they can get some sleep, Darcy finds Jane up on the roof doing something she doesn't begin to understand and frankly doesn't want too. What's important is Darcy brings her bad self and a replacement deckchair, the big plastic a little heavy but the busty brunette had little trouble holding it in one hand while using to climb the ladder.

As soon as she came into view Jane looked at her, the scientist momentarily relaxing until the chair came into view, "D, Darcy?"

"What? We broke the other one?" Darcy grinned wickedly, happy she could finally give Jane a flirty comment after a long day of holding her tongue.

Predictably Jane blushed and turned away while Darcy set up the new chair, firmly tied to the roof so she didn't have to worry about bringing it up and down. She then sat back and watched Jane work from, silently being reminded of many of the qualities she liked about the other woman, Darcy reminding herself of the rest as a way to psych herself up for she what was about to do.

"You know we're going to have to talk about it at some point, right?" Darcy finally whispered, the words sounding deafening in the desert.

There was a long pause, then without turning around to look at her assistant Jane stammered, "Darcy I'm, I'm... I'm so sorry. It, it was wrong... what I did to you, I, I put you in an awkward position, and basically forced you to... oh God I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Darcy sat there, mouth a gape, trying to fully comprehend what she had just heard. Of course, she thought, of course Jane would actually think that she had taken advantage of Darcy somehow. Repressed herself into believing she was some kind of dirty old scientist forcing her intern into sex for her own selfish gain. Hell, Jane had probably even convinced herself Darcy didn't even like her in that way, proving once and for all that as scientifically brilliant as she could be Jane Foster was absolutely clueless when it came to people liking her.

Realising Jane was still stammering out an apology Darcy interrupted, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" Jane insisted loudly, before lowering her voice like there was anyone around to hear them, "You're my intern Darcy. And a woman. Not, not that that's wrong in of itself if your into that, the woman part, but I'm not and even if I was its still against the rules. It's still sexual harassment."

Ok, this was ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous, and Darcy was struggling not to say so and possibly fuck up her one precious chance with Jane Foster. Of course if she didn't take that chance now Darcy was pretty sure it would expire, so she very slowly got up and started to approach Jane while the scientist was staring at the floor. When she was almost there she softly said, "Jane, look at me."

Looking up Jane froze momentarily then began, "Darcy, I-"

"Do you seriously not know how beautiful you are?" Darcy interrupted, then when Jane looked down added in disbelief, "Oh my God, you really don't."

There was a pause and then Jane let out a humourless laugh, "The girls at school used to call me Plain Jane."

"Then they were jealous. Or idiots. Or both." Darcy said without hesitation, honestly offended by Jane's insecurities. Or accurately the bitches responsible for them. Or at least partly so. Not that it matters now. No, what mattered was that Jane didn't seem to believe her, prompting Darcy to add, "Seriously Jane, every school has 'plastics' and they're all bitches. You shouldn't need Mean Girls to tell you that. Heck, in my school I got called all kinds of things, didn't stop me from growing up to be awesome. Well, kind of good but with an awesome rack, because you're totally the awesome one. Awesome... kind... brilliant... sexy... and so very, very not plain."

During the last sentence Darcy paused in between the first couple of words to emphasise them and to slowly, cautiously step into Jane's personal space. Jane froze but didn't protest, not even when Darcy awkwardly reached out, gently cupped her face and convince the other girl to look her in the eye.

After they stared at each other for a few seconds Darcy mumbled, "Everything about you is beautiful Jane. Everything."

With that Darcy slowly lent forward and pressed her lips against Jane's. A terrifying and incredibly awkward few seconds followed which felt like an eternity. Then Jane slowly and hesitantly started kissing Darcy back, the younger girl inwardly letting out a sigh of relief as both brunettes seemed to melt into the kiss. That kiss may have been slow to start but once it got going it really heated up fast and it was all because of Jane, the brainy brunette shoving her tongue into Darcy's mouth and beginning to kiss her intern with almost desperate need. And for someone who claim she wasn't into women Jane's hands seemed very eager to explore Darcy's very feminine curves, especially the assistant's big round ass and mountainous tits.

Of course when they inevitably broke apart for air Jane totally regressed to hesitation mode. So Darcy kissed her again. And again, and again, and again, Jane always hesitant at the beginning and end but totally into it during the middle.

Finally Darcy switches to gently kissing Jane's neck which gives her boss a chance to complain, "Da, oh, Darcy, ohhhhh, this, this is still wrong. Ohhhhhh we can't do this. Oooooooh you have to stop. Mmmmmm you're still my intern, ooooooohhhhhh, what, oh, what would people think?"

"Fuck people!" Darcy said bluntly before quickly adding, "You shouldn't waste time worrying what other people think about you... or what you do... in your personal life... because it's nobody's business. But come on Jane, you really think I'm going to rat you out?"

At first Darcy spoke softly into Jane's ear in between kisses to her neck each time she paused, then she pulled back to look in Jane's eyes to try and show how serious she was. That Jane really could trust her. And it seemed to work, Jane lowering her gaze and mumbling, "No. I, I don't think you would. And I know no one can see us right now, but if we keep doing this someone will come along and we'll get caught. Not, not that I want to keep doing this. Not really I ooooooohhhhhhhh, I swear, mmmmmm, please, ohhhhhh, please stop doing that."

To prove her point Darcy briefly kissed Jane's neck again, immediately stopping when she was asked to and questioning, "You really don't like that? Because it sounds like you do. Besides, as a scientist surely you should experiment to make sure. I mean, that's what we did last night, but surely just one test doesn't make for a conclusive study. Especially not one that was so... rushed. I think we should try it again to make sure you're really not into this. Maybe a few times. I mean, you already crossed the 'don't sleep with your intern' line, you might as well make good use of it."

There was a long pause making Darcy think she had pushed Jane too far with that last comment. Then, her voice barely above a whisper, Jane replied, "Just... just one more test."

Darcy's eyes lit up, "Sure, absolutely."

It was a total lie, Darcy would spend the rest of her internship and maybe her life trying to get into Jane's pants, but hey, it was for her boss's own good. Besides, it wasn't like Jane sounded very convincing as she moaned, "I'm oooooohhhhhhh, I'm serious Darcy. We, mmmmmmm, we can never do this again. It's, it's wrong. Naughty. Bad. Ooooooooh, so very, very, ohhhhhhhh Darcy! Darcy don't stop, please, I, oh, oooooohhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd Darcy! Oh Gosh!"

Jane should have known it was hopeless. After all she was only human. How could she be expected to resist a sex goddess like Darcy Lewis? Surely no one could do that. Or at least that's what Jane comforted herself with.

It wasn't like Jane thought she was some kind of hideous little troll. She knew she was attractive, but she was just... plain. That's why even well into her adulthood she remembered 'Plain Jane'. She didn't remember how it started, she didn't remember who first said it, but it didn't matter because it was so accurate. Worse it tapped into Jane's fear of being ordinary. Or more accurately not being smart enough. Not good enough to make her dreams come true. After all she was Plain Jane, her mind was all she really had. That's why it baffled her that someone like Darcy could be attracted to her.

Jane still remembered the first time she saw Darcy. She had been outside her office waiting for her interview, headphones planted in her ears and completely oblivious to being watched, Jane's very first thought about Darcy being that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Immediately Jane had been jealous of her, or at least she thought she was. It was what made the most sense given just how amazing Darcy looked, the embodiment of everything Jane wasn't. But now, even as she tried to tell herself she was straight Jane found herself once again questioning her sexuality.

After all Darcy was driving her crazy and she hadn't even moved away from her neck, merely escalating things slightly from just kissing to adding sucking and nipping at the flesh into the equation, no doubt leaving a hickey which would remind Jane of her weakness. When Jane was absolutely sure there was some kind of mark Darcy kissed her again, this time the older brunette not even having the decency to hesitate before hungrily kissing back like the other girl's lips were crucial to her survival.

That seemed to go on for a while, then Jane's shirt was being removed, Darcy effortlessly undoing the buttons and taking it off before moving to her boss's top. The extra layer was good for the desert night, and Jane had somehow convinced herself it would save her from her intern's touch, or at least quell Darcy's interest. It was a failure on both accounts, especially the latter given the look in Darcy's eyes once they broke apart, that hungry kiss hypnotising Jane into quickly lifting her upper arms so she could help the removal of the offending item. It also made her want to remove Darcy's top. Because Jane, as a straight woman, had absolutely not been thinking about what was underneath that top all day and her hands did not rip the fabric to get off Darcy's body because she wanted to see the breasts of a girl 10 years her junior. Except she totally did, Jane once again being reduced to an neanderthal at those bra clad breasts.

It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be that big. Certainly not naturally. Not any other way either, but especially not naturally. It was obscene. They should be illegal. Oh God!

After about a full minute of staring Jane literally ripped Darcy's bra off to get at those massive mountains of flesh, the scientist first pressing her face to the soft flesh like she had no idea what to do next. Then she took one of Darcy's nipples into her mouth, both women letting out a long moan as Jane once again became lost in her lust for Darcy's big tits which the 'straight' woman thought crossed the line from acceptable to downright indecent even by the standards of a full-blown lesbian. Not that she was a lesbian, it was just the way she was acting was so very obscene, and yet Jane just couldn't help herself. Darcy's boobs were just so big, soft and wonderful.

Darcy smiled, Jane really was a breast girl. In fact, Darcy didn't think she'd ever been with someone who was this into the twins, which was really saying something because ever since they had grown to their full-size her big boobs had attracted a lot of breast girls, and of course breast guys. That it was innocent and obviously sexually repressed Jane Foster who was this much into her tits was so beyond a turn on Darcy wanted to invent a whole new word for it, but honestly she was too distracted by the eager mouth and tongue worshipping her chest.

Sure, Jane was still sloppy and inexperienced, and she spent maybe a little too much time motor-boating and just rubbing her face against the younger brunette's soft mountains of flesh, but honestly Darcy just found it endearing. Besides she wasn't about to complain, especially as Jane spent plenty of time sliding her lips all around her boobs, kissing every sensitive part of Darcy's chest while mostly concentrating on her nipples.

Whether she was aware of it or not Jane even bit down on those nipples with just the right amount of pressure Darcy liked. Well, maybe Darcy would have liked it a little harder, but it was just enough to make the sex extra spicy, and considering she was on top of the Winnebago fucking her boss in the middle of nowhere underneath a beautiful starry sky it was already plenty spicy. Of course mostly Jane concentrated on licking and sucking Darcy's nipples, the scientist's mouth glued to one of those balls of flesh at all times she was gently licking and sucking on them, then not so gently, then an ever-changing rhythm which Darcy adored.

As Jane was clearly having so much fun Darcy let her continue for what felt like hours as the experience slowly turned from fantastic to frustrating. Then just as Darcy feared she would lose control Jane started to move lower. And Darcy wanted to just let Jane keep going, but that would have been just a repeat of last night, and as tempting as that was Darcy had promised herself things would be different this time. Better. Well, better for Jane at least. So Darcy did what she had to do in the hopes that it would help her get what she truly wanted.

"Jane... Jane... JANE!" Darcy repeated until she had her boss's attention, "I hate to stop you, really I do, but that's the same experiment we did last time, and as much as I enjoyed that we should probably change it up a bit. Maybe take things a little more slowly. Here, let me show you what I mean."

With that Darcy gave Jane one of those soft, seductive kisses which rendered her brilliant brain useless. Not that her mind had been functioning properly for the last few minutes, or even hours, Jane once again considering firing Darcy because of her distracting ways only to again quickly calm herself with the knowledge that even with the busty brunette around she had got plenty done. Then Jane quickly forgot such things as Darcy broke the kiss and moved on to the older woman's neck, giving Jane a chance to observe her surroundings and frown in surprise.

When had they made it over to the chairs? Had they teleported? And what happened to her pants? And Darcy's? And had Darcy even been wearing underwear? Because she wasn't now and, wait, there had been some movement during the earlier kissing. And Jane definitely remembered lying on top of Darcy as she was licking and sucking her boobs. But had she been in that position from the start, or had she been sitting down first? Jane's muddled mind was kind of confused, but she quickly forgot about it again as Darcy effortlessly removed her bra, switched their positions and started kissing down Jane's body.

Initially Jane was embarrassed. As inferior as she felt compared to Darcy in the looks department it was nothing to the inadequacy Jane felt when she looked at, or even thought of, her own B cups went compared to the younger girl's double Ds. Or was it triple Ds? Double Es? Jane wasn't sure what Darcy's monstrous bra size was and she would never, ever ask her.

Jane immediately lost her train of thought when she felt a soft pair of lips wrap around her left nipple, the astrophysicist's head flying back as she let out a long moan of pleasure. Again Darcy quickly showed Jane the difference between a fumbling idiot who had no idea what she was doing and inexperienced sex goddess, the busty brunette using her mouth, tongue and fingers to do things to her that the scientist could barely comprehend. Not that they were that different to what men had done to her, it was just that Darcy was so much more slow, gentle and thorough, the intern handling Jane's tiny titties like they actually deserved her attention.

If Darcy had known what Jane was thinking she would have repressed a laugh and told her that her pretty titties were definitely deserving of attention. In fact Darcy was having to bite her tongue almost literally to stop herself from praising Jane's beautiful body, which was really difficult for the loudmouth brunette. However as much as she liked speaking her mind Darcy loved sleeping with Jane, so she could just keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't freak out the insecure beauty. Besides, Darcy had a more important job for her mouth right now. And her tongue for that matter.

That involved swirling her tongue around Jane's nipples, sometimes with her lips wrapped around them, sometimes not, but either way with her hands constantly playing with the other girl's tits, cupping one into her mouth/tongue while tweaking the nipple of the other. Meanwhile her mouth was plenty busy providing suction when needed, Darcy mostly keeping it gentle but occasionally increasing the force momentarily just to get an extra loud moan out of Jane.

Darcy continued this for a really long time. Like, way longer then she usually did. This was partly because Darcy felt like she owed Jane. She had totally got carried away last night and skipped out on these pretty titties. It seemed only right to give them twice as much attention this time round. More importantly Darcy was pretty sure she had risked her internship, her friendship with Jane and the chance for more with her when she treated Jane like she was just another girl she had picked up in a bar. She had pinned her down and fucked her fast and hard when she needed to be slow and gentle.

Determined not to make the same mistake twice Darcy waited until she literally had Jane whimpering with need before finally moving her mouth downwards, again forcing herself to go slowly as possible. That involved pressing her lips to almost every inch of Jane's flat stomach before she settled in between her legs, and even then instead of going straight for her prize Darcy kissed up and down the older woman's thighs while pausing every so often to take in the heavenly scent of a aroused pussy.

That actually had Jane whimpering, "Darcy... please..."

Jane blushed when those words came from her lips, but she just couldn't help herself. Darcy got her so very worked up. More so than ever before. After all, she had always heard sex was overhyped so she tried her best not to dwell on it, even as a teenager. When she finally had sex it had maybe been a little better than she was expecting, but nothing mind blowing, so Jane could still happily go about her business not dwelling on it too much. Then the sex goddess known as Darcy Lewis had stomped into her life and suddenly Jane was thinking about sex all the time. Lesbian sex. Lesbian sex with her assistant. And last night she'd had it and it had blown her mind. Darcy had blown her precious mind to pieces and for the better part of 24 hours Jane had been thinking about Darcy in between her thighs, the astrophysicist feeling more like a horny teenager than she'd ever done as a teenager as she struggled to concentrate on her work.

Darcy was a cruel goddess to make Jane want her so much when them being together was so very wrong. So against the rules. So bad, so naughty, so forbidden, so potentially career damaging. And Jane's career was so very important to her, but she had never wanted anything like she wanted Darcy in that moment. And then there was the biggest cruelty of all. For Darcy to tell Jane she wanted her and just tease her like this. It was torture. Torture which was wonderful and horrible at the same time in a way which Jane could have never imagined.

In this heightened state Jane was surprised she didn't literally melt away at her little two word cry because it caused Darcy to lift her head and give her a devastatingly sexy grin. Then Darcy slowly removed Jane's panties, the younger girl taking a frustratingly long time to get that final piece of clothing off. Then finally Darcy lent forward, stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the bottom of the older brunette's pussy lips, Jane's eyes rolling in the back of her head as that soft wet muscles slowly slid all the way up her downstairs lips and immediately repeated the process.

For a brief moment Jane literally thought she was cumming. Then just briefly she thought she was having multiple orgasms, one for each lick. But then Jane remembered the experience she'd had less than 24 hours ago and concluded that this was barely a car explosion compared to the supernova that was last night. No, Jane wasn't cumming. She was just experiencing mind-numbing pleasure. Literally, Jane's precious mind feeling like it literally couldn't cope with what she was feeling, the brilliant astrophysicist becoming lost to the wonderful sensations being caused by her assistant's tongue.

Darcy was also having problems thinking clearly. She nearly always did when she began licking a pussy, especially if it was the first time. Of course technically this wasn't but Darcy had rushed things so much during the real first time that this kind of felt like a do over. A much-needed do over as Darcy had almost blown her chance with a near-perfect woman by treating Jane like she was just another slut she had picked up. Jane deserved better and Darcy was determined to give it to her.

It wasn't easy, part of Darcy still very much wanting to fuck Jane like a lesbian slut, but she was just about able to keep herself in check. The toughest test so far was tasting Jane's pussy juice. Darcy remembered thinking last night it was as sweet as she imagined but her memory didn't do it justice, the busty brunette letting out a desire filled moan even as her tongue was still travelling over Jane's pussy lips. The hardest part was knowing that those juices would be more plentiful if Darcy pushed her tongue or even her fingers into Jane's cunt, that would have to wait for later. Right now Darcy was determined to take her time. To slid her tongue slowly and gently up and down Jane's downstairs lips. To... to make love to Jane's pussy. To make love to Jane.

Momentarily Darcy stopped, Jane letting out a heart-breaking whimper of dissatisfaction which quickly had the younger brunette returning to the extremely important job of making love to Jane Foster. Still, in that brief moment Darcy realised that was literally what she was doing. Making love. Something honestly Darcy had never done. Sure, she'd had gentle sex before, lots of times actually, but she refused to call it making love. She'd actually kicked a girl out of her room one time for calling it that, after she'd had sex with her of course. But Darcy had never cared about any of those people the way she cared about Jane. She had liked most of them to some degree, but she hadn't loved them. But she loved Jane. She was in love with her.

Darcy Lewis was in love with Jane Foster. Deeply and truly. And while Darcy had kind of known that, known that her feelings for Jane went far beyond a stupid crush, it was then that it truly hit her that she was literally in love with her boss. Her sweet, neurotic, socially awkward, sexually repressed, head in the clouds boss Jane Foster who was no where near on the same wavelength. Fuck, Darcy was in so much trouble, the intern desperately trying to concentrate on just one part of the problem, that being she had no idea how to make love to someone.

If Jane had known that was what Darcy was thinking she would have said that was absurd. That no one had ever shown her the passion Darcy had. The intensity. The skill. And sure, Jane was going to have to have a long scary think about her sexuality because this proved last night wasn't a fluke and as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise the astrophysicist wasn't so sure it was possible to be gay for just one person, even if they were as gorgeous as Darcy Lewis. But Jane's brilliant brain was in no condition to properly analyse those thoughts, nor could she really coherently think about them enough to worry her. Because at the moment it felt like all of Jane's worries melted away along with every molecule in her body and she became a happy puddle of goo.

While the pleasure originated in her pussy it spread throughout Jane's body until every part of her from her toes to the hair on her head seem to be alive with red-hot ecstasy. It only got better when Darcy started moving her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down. That was followed up by Darcy's tongue sliding over her clit, Jane's body jolting up slightly the initial sensation was so intense. Then after half a dozen licks to that sensitive bundle of nerves Darcy took it into her mouth and sucked on it gently, tears literally falling from Jane's eyes it felt so good.

Soon after that Darcy started teasing Jane's entrance. She had carefully avoided it up until now, Darcy starting her licks from just above it, just the side of it, or below it and then going around. Now the intern not only went over it she lingered there almost as much as on Jane's clit, which she was currently spending what felt like minutes on in between licks. Darcy also began wrapping her mouth around Jane's pussy, pretty much drinking her juice straight from the source while trying to suck on the astrophysicist's entrance as much as possible.

All this had Jane feeling suddenly desperate to cum, so much so that words began tumbling from her lips without her permission, "Darcy... Darcy... oh God Darcy! Darcy please mmmmmmm ooooooooh... please Darcy, oooooohhhhhhhh, I, oh, ahhhhhhhhh, oh God, mmmmmmm, Darcy!"

"Yes Jane?" Darcy teased, lifting her head up and flashing Jane the most wicked grin she had ever seen, "What can I do for you, boss?"

Those words, that grin, and perhaps most of all seeing her own juices glistening on Darcy's face almost made Jane cum on the spot. Unfortunately she just trembled with desire, blushed red in embarrassment and whimpered in a mixture of both.

Realising Jane needed a little encouragement Darcy slid a finger over the older woman's pussy lips. Like with her tongue before it she concentrated on Jane's fuck hole and clit, pushing almost but not quite inside the entrance while rubbing that sensitive ball of nerves. Darcy kept these touches gentle but they easily had the clearly desperate to cum Jane writhing enjoy and frustration, Darcy perhaps taking a little too much time to enjoy the power she now had over her friend/employer.

Finally Darcy provided her friend a way out, "Tell me what you want Jane. All you have to do is say the words, and I'll do it."

Again, Jane blushed, trembled and whimpered, but with what felt like a lot of effort she was able to get out, "P, please ooooooohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh Darcy, ohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd! Make me, ooooohhhhhh, please, mmmmmmmm, make me cum!"

Darcy grinned widely, knowing she should just live up to her word right then and there but unable to stop herself from teasing, "How exactly? Would you like me to use my tongue or my fingers to fuck you and make you cum? Do you have a preference Jane? Would you prefer to cum on my fingers or tongue? What do you wanna cream on? Fingers or tongue, tongue or fingers? What do you want boss lady?"

From the way Jane continued blushing, trembling and whimpering Darcy felt a little guilty. To be fair this was extremely PG compared to most of the stuff she said in everyday life, let alone sex were usually she had a mouth which could make a sailor blush. Or at least one sailor, but he really hadn't been as tough as he pretended to be. Point was Darcy was doing her best to hold back, and she wasn't expecting an answer. She just wanted to tease Jane a little more before finally giving her what she wanted.

Then suddenly to Darcy's surprise Jane cried out, "Both! Please, mmmmmmm, both! Ohhhhhhh God, ooooooohhhhhh Darcy, oh Darcy... Darcy, fuck me! Fuck me Darcy!"

After that Jane became completely incoherent. That wasn't her fault, it was Darcy's for slamming her finger inside Jane's cunt and wrapping her lips around her boss's clit, making the astrophysicist cum instantly. It seemed like the right thing to do after prudish little Jane Foster managed to say a bad word twice, and perhaps more impressively asked to be fucked by both Darcy's tongue and her fingers. True she hadn't said the exact words, but Darcy would work on that. But corrupting Jane could wait for later, right now was important was rewarding Jane for her words with a series of nice, hard orgasms.

The first one was a good start, Darcy keeping her finger still inside Jane while only gently sucking on her clit so that the other girl could finish riding out her climax before given any more stimulation. Well, Darcy also really enjoyed feeling Jane spasm around her finger, and coating that digit with cum, but those were just bonuses. When Jane started to recover Darcy immediately started finger fucking her, gently at first but constantly building up the speed until she was slamming her finger in and out of her boss's pussy as hard as she could. Darcy also increased the suction on Jane's clit and eventually pushed another finger into her cunt, Darcy's bad ass skills easily making Jane cum several times before finally replacing her fingers with her tongue. When she did her tongue didn't actually spend much time inside Jane as Darcy was so busy swallowing the other girl's cum, which got enough hard thrusts to make the older brunette thrust up into her face almost violently, Darcy of course loving every second of it.

Jane was also loving every second of this. In fact that was an understatement, but in her current state Jane certainly couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Nor could she actually describe it, other than maybe simply Darcy was fucking her with her tongue and making her cum, the normally detailed obsessed astrophysicist unable to give a more detailed description than that. Luckily she wasn't currently being asked to give a description. For now she wasn't being asked to do anything except lie back and enjoy. However Jane was pretty sure Darcy would want her to return the favour, and if she was even going to be conscious in a few minutes she was going to have to make Darcy stop.

There was easier said than done, Darcy clearly reluctant to remove her mouth from Jane's cunt. To be fair Jane didn't exactly ask. She couldn't find the nerve too. Heck, she could barely find the emotional, and physical, strength to reach down, grab a hold of Darcy's hair and give it a tug. And another. And another. Then in a move more fuelled by frustration than anything else Jane pulled roughly on Darcy's hair, causing the unpaid intern to finally pull her tongue from her boss's pussy and cry out in pain. She also moved a little upwards so Jane succeeded in her goal, but she also gave Jane this heart-breaking look like she was worried she had done something wrong.

Wanting to assure Darcy she hadn't Jane kissed her assistant. It was meant to be slow and gentle, a prelude to Jane asking Darcy if they could swap places. But Jane hadn't factored in tasting herself on Darcy's lips, the effect turning her feeling of obligation to return the favour to a burning need for the other woman. As a result the kiss quickly went from slow and gentle to rough and needy, Jane breaking the kiss only briefly so she could push Darcy down onto her back and get on top of her before shoving her tongue into her mouth.

Jane wasn't sure how long that kissing session lasted for, all she knew was when she finally started kissing her way down her assistant's body Darcy huskily called out, "Jane, have you ever been in a 69 before?"

Instantly her lust filled confidence was completely forgotten, Jane looking up at a grinning Darcy and blushing like the amateur to sex she was before finally shaking her head and practically squeaking, "I... erm... no..."

Finding Jane's response adorable Darcy beamed and asked, "Would you like to try it?"

For a moment Jane actually thought about it before mumbling, "Ok."

Again Darcy smiled, this one far more wicked than the other, and pointed to her mouth, "Then park your sexy butt right here."

Trying and failing not a blush again Jane quickly moved around and lowered her pussy down onto her assistant's face, Darcy looking impressed which Jane took issue with. After all it wasn't like she didn't understand the concept. Heck, she almost suggested it to her previous lovers but chickened out, a decision Jane instantly regretted the second her pussy came to rest against Darcy's mouth, the younger woman wasting no time in pushing her tongue back into the brainy brunette's cunt and beginning to fuck her with it. Not wanting to lose track of returning the favour Jane pretty much instantly began licking Darcy's pussy, in effect made easy that her positioning. And she was kind of proud of herself that she only briefly hesitated, and after her tongue touched Darcy's twat Jane didn't hesitate again for the rest of the night.

Darcy was really tempted to make Jane cum quickly. The brief pause in the tongue fucking, and Jane's embarrassment at the question about the 69 and the 'sexy butt' remark Darcy had been unable to stop herself making, had significantly calmed the older girl's pussy down. However Darcy had faith that her mad skills could easily get Jane's pussy purring for her again in no time. However that break had Darcy realising just how fucking badly she wanted to cum. Hell, she'd settle just for a little pleasure, something she got when Jane's tongue touched her twat.

The first lick was a little slow given how worked up Darcy was however things quickly improved from there, Jane's lick gradually increasing in speed and force until finally the older brunette pushed her tongue into Darcy and FUCK! Darcy literally came on the spot. Although to be fair to her she had no idea just how long that pussy licking had lasted, and Jane's heavenly juices had been literally flooding her mouth for what seemed like an eternity, and there had been all that foreplay, and most of all Darcy had been practically soaking her panties all day thinking about Jane. Not just about fucking her but about being with her, Darcy fucking Jane so good that her boss would want a relationship with her, the idea of it making Darcy hot during the day but now the thought drove her insane with lust.

Again to be fair to Darcy it wasn't like Jane helped her mental state. No her boss chose to wrap her mouth around Darcy's cunt and greedily swallow nearly every drop of Darcy's cum, and when it was all gone Jane barely paused before slamming her tongue back inside the younger brunette and fucking her hard until she came again. What could Darcy possibly do accept return the favour, slamming her own tongue in and out of Jane's fuck hole until she got a mouthful of yummy girl cum. Although a face full might of been more accurate, Jane grinding her cunt against Darcy's face in a way which made it tough for even a experienced rug muncher like Darcy to swallow all the girly cream.

Darcy was pretty sure the grinding was unintentional. Although horny Jane was a little bit of a top, a fact Darcy really, really liked. But intentional or not Darcy felt the need to show that when it came to sex, she was the boss. Or at least the more experienced one. The point was that Darcy used her fingers to gain an unfair advantage, again replacing her tongue so she could lick Jane's clit and slam her fingers into her boss's pussy. Of course that backfired on Darcy, Jane's latest orgasm so overwhelming that the astrophysicist fainted again. Luckily that climax coincided with one of Darcy's and Jane fell forward slightly. The latter wasn't much of a comfort because Darcy was currently too exhausted to move and she was just realising how uncomfortable and sandy the floor/roof was. It did mean however the last thing she saw before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep were Jane's pretty pussy and the other girl's precious stars, Darcy finding both sights beautiful.

That said next time they had sex, and Darcy was definitely going to make sure there was a next time, they should probably find somewhere more comfortable than under the stars.


End file.
